


i love the way you hate me

by eightyo



Category: The Outsiders - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightyo/pseuds/eightyo
Summary: "So... Darry's like who you expect your dad to be, and your dad's who you expected Darry to be?""Basically, yeah." I say after a few brief moments of hesitation, shrugging a bit, hands shaking in my pockets."Hah. That's funny." Two-Bit says, his dark gaze traveling forwards once again. There's a hint of uneasiness in his voice; he's not very used to touching upon sensitive subjects like this one. I don't blame him, since I'm the same exact way. "Yeah, you and Darry have always been pretty close.""We sure have, haven't we, Two."





	i love the way you hate me

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! sorry this chapter is a little short; the second one should be coming out soon. i've been thinking about writing this for a looooong time, and i'm really excited to share it!! thanks for reading!

“Soda, buddy! You saved me a seat!”

I skipped over the legs and bookbags of my schoolmates as I raced back to Soda, who’s laid horizontally on his bus seat, curled protectively around his beat-up black backpack. We were both seven, but Soda was a good few months older than me and just slightly taller, with scruffy, curly-ish honey colored hair and big baby blue eyes that could charm his way right out of any mess he’d somehow gotten himself into. Good ol’ Soda was the quieter one of us two, but I didn’t mind it a bit. It was cool, having someone who would actually listen when I talked for once.

“Of course I did, man. You asked me to.” Soda plainly looked me over before leaning upwards against the window, allowing me to sit on the end of the seat. He quietly reached behind him into his backpack and pulled out a cookie, breaking it into halves and handing one to me. I thanked him with a smile as I bit down into it, jumping a little as the bus suddenly started driving.

“Hey, shitwad.” The temperature seemed to drop as a tall, dark-haired kid with a mean, freckled face and cold eyes shambled down the bus aisle, heading straight for us two. He wore an oversized t-shirt for some band from the 50s and ripped jeans, in stark contrast to Soda’s polo shirt and khaki shorts. Kids cowered as he walked, he almost looked too old to be in elementary school. I’d never heard the word ‘shitwad’, but it struck fear into my heart regardless.

“Hi, Darry.” Soda sighed deeply, rolling his eyes, seeming to be the only person on the entire bus who was entirely unfazed by this monster-child. I silently marveled at Soda’s bravery, but my eyes were glued on Darry. Darry… I’d heard that name around. He was some punk third grader, two or so years my senior. The resident jackass who liked to steal little kids’ lunch money and beat ‘em up at recess. 

“You’re taking out the trash after school.” He stopped beside our seat, plopping down into the one across to it, tossing his dark green bookbag away from him. Bubble gum snaps in his mouth as his icy gaze drifted to me, looking me up and down.

“But it’s not my turn.” Soda protested, scowling darkly.

“Who’re you?” Darry ignored Soda, narrowing his eyes at me. “Sodapop’s little girlfriend?”

“I’m Steve.” Was all I could muster. My little fists were clenching my backpack’s straps real tight.

“Steve? Huh.” Darry mulled over my words for a second, blowing another bubble. “Steve. Like the Steve Allen show.”

“I guess.” I muttered, shrugging like an idiot. I didn’t watch the show all that much, but I liked that one episode where they brought in the dog and Elvis sang at it.

“Shut up, Soda!” Darry grumbled, not breaking eye contact with me. “What’s your favorite episode?”

“Well, I really like the Hound Dog one—“

“Darry, time to get off.” Soda announced as he slipped past me with a mouth full of cookie, holding his tiny black bag in one hand.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Darry snapped, glaring at Soda before quickly looking back to me. “So? What is it?”

“Darry, it’s our stop.” Soda repeated sternly. “I gotta pee. Now would you come on?”

“Fine! God, you’re so annoying!” Darry hissed, swinging his bag into the aisle so close to my face that I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes. He followed Soda off the bus, and as I did every day since first grade had begun merely a week prior, I opened up the bus window so I could wave goodbye. 

“Don’t be afraid to be cross with him! It’s like training a dog, ‘cept it’s a big sissy!” Soda laughed up at me, waving. and I waved back. Darry’s head snapped up and he whirled around, giving Soda a quick noogie before storming off.

Even though I’d only known him for a couple days, I liked this kid Soda.


End file.
